Different Views
by Lance Kumazuki
Summary: What happens when Naruto confesses to Sakura? What has happened between the after a year? Read on and find out. It's just a oneshot. Reviews, comments, and flames welcome. It helps. Not my best work, but hey at least I'm trying.


The Different Glance of a Cherry and a Fox.

Poofs in Hi to all of my fans. Now this is a different fic. This is an AU, first off. I support Naru/Hina no matter what. This is a request given to me by my friend Kat-chan. Since this is for her, I hope she really likes it.

Parings- Naru/Saku in the beginning, Naru/Hina at the end.

Disclaimer- Trust me, if I owned Naruto, Things would be different. Oh well on to the story.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

The snow was falling down like a quiet blanket. Two figures were playing in the snow. One had blonde hair and the other had pink. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno had been the best of friends for years now. Even with Saskue gone, they had become friends but Naruto wanted more. The snowball had hit him in the head, knocking him back to reality.

"Cheap shot, Sakura-chan."

"Heh, you earned it. You were not watching me."

"Still, no fair."

Sakura just laughed. She did like Naruto but only as a friend and did not have the heart to tell him. Sakura still had feelings for Saskue. While she was thinking, she did not notice that Naruto did his famous hand sign to make a shadow clone and hit her from behind with a snowball.

"Hey, even cheaper shot, Naruto-kun."

"Sorry, just getting back at you."

He lunged at her in a tackle to wrestle with her in the snow. They wrestled for about ten minutes until Sakura got the upper hand and pinned Naruto in the snow bank. Naruto just looked at her.

"Sakura, I…I…"

"You what, Naruto-kun?"

"I LOVE YOU!!"

Sakura just looked at him for a minute then burst out laughing. She wasn't laughing with him, but rather laughed rather hard at him. He just laid there with a shocked look on his face. Sakura got off of him, still laughing and walked away. She had left him, left him lying in the snow. He started to cry. Sakura had left him crying in the snow.

One Year Later…

A tall figure was walking down the road. The snow was falling and the occasional flake would land on his face. He looked up at the sky; smiled ant looked back down and saw a very familiar crop of pink hair. She was sitting at Itchiraku's and saw him approach.

"Hey Naruto, its been a while." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"Save it, Sakura." Naruto said bitterly.

"Geez, what the hell is your deal? Your acting like someone died or something."

"Well, yes. I did. A year ago, I died inside. Your laughter killed me. You left me broken and alone and crying like a fucking baby in a snowdrift. I used to think that Saskue was heartless. Once you get to know him, Saskue is a nice guy."

"Whoa, did I hear right? You and Saskue friends? Wow, a lot has happened in a year."

"Yeah, what's your point? He and I are like brothers."

"Naruto, I want to apologize."

"Don't give me that shit, Sakura. I don't love you anymore. My love for you died that night."

"Naruto-kun, I'm serious. I love you." Sakura tried to sound desperate. Saskue had rejected her one too many times and was finally hoping for Naruto's undivided love.

"Don't make me laugh. You never loved me. You know, it's one thing to laugh at someone. It's another to ignore their feelings, but when you try to push something that could never be, that is sad. I was heartbroken Sakura. My life went to hell that night. I was fuckin watched every day for three months. I almost killed myself twice because of your ass. Now that my life is back on track, you come along, proclaiming your love. Hoping I'll come back to you, whisper your name and it will be all nice again. WORNG!! Life does not work that way Sakura."

She was taken aback. This was not the Naruto she once knew. Something had changed the blonde and it was obvious that he did not love her anymore.

A phone started to ring and everyone checked and it was Naruto's.

"Hello this is Naruto… oh, hey. Yeah, I'm on my way. Damn, I did not know it was late. Yeah I'll be right over…baby." Sakura flinched at those words.

'He's found someone new. My life is over.'

"Alright, honey. I'll see you soon. Hugs and kisses. I love you too. Bye."

He hung up the phone and slid it back into his pants pocket.

"Who was that?" asked Sakura with her teeth clenched.

"That was my fiancé. We're getting married soon."

"When and why was I not invited?"

"Oh, like I'm really gonna take me time, find you and say "OH by the way I'm getting married after Christmas." It's not right and we are getting married after Christmas."

"I want you, Naruto-kun…"

"YOU DON'T GET THAT RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!!" Naruto yelled.

"But why? I thought you cared about me?"

"Note the keyword 'cared' Sakura. I no longer care about you. Quite frankly, I don't give two shits about you."

He started to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder spin him around as Sakura tried to plant a sloppy kiss on him.

"KAMI, ABOVE, I'm only gonna say this one more time. After that, I'm outta here, so you better get it through your giant forehead. I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!! YOU CAN ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!!"

With those words said, Naruto left Sakura crying in the snow. He left her crying and never looked back.

Naruto arrived at his destination about 10 minutes later. He started to shiver as he knocked on the door. About ten seconds later, the door opened to reveal a nice, shapely woman about Naruto's age. She wrapped her arms around him and led him inside.

"So who was that you ran into Naruto-kun?"

"Just an old friend Hinata-chan."

Hinata was careful around the whole Sakura subject. She knew that he hated her after what she had done to him. "You say Sakura today, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

Hinata went by the fireplace and put a fresh log on the fire. She sat down on the couch with Naruto. She cuddled up by him and he put his arm around her.

"Anyway, Naruto, I have good news."

"Okay, what kind of news?"

"Well you have to guess."

"Alright, let's see. Neji and TenTen are finally together?"

"Yeah but don't tell anyone, but your still far off."

"Kakashi and Anko got married?"

"No, not yet. They are still keeping their relationship in the dark. Come on guess."

"I hate guessing games. Please just tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

"Your pregnant…that's incredible. I'm so happy. Not only are we getting married, but I'm going to be a dad. This is the best day of my life."

"I'm happy your happy, Naruto-kun. Now we can spend the rest of our lives together, being a family and enjoy our lives together."

They wrapped themselves in a loving embrace. They looked into each others eyes and kissed slowly. Naruto licked her lips and she gladly accepted. They kissed like that for a good ten minutes. They had to stop for lack of air. They lay down and started to fall asleep.

"I love you, Hinata-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

The warmth of not only the fire that was slowly dying but from themselves. They slept in a peaceful slumber wrapped in each others arms, never wanting to let go of one another.

Pops up from hole in ground I'm not dead, I have a new fic seres started this summer. Till then, my days will be filled with Naru/Hina fluff and sweetness. My request lines are always open. Drop me a line and I will do a fic for you. Until my life is over, or until I don't have the inspiration I will continue to write fics. I will see you guys around Konaha. Goes back underground.


End file.
